headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Guts
"Guts" is the second episode of season one of the horror-themed television series The Walking Dead. The episode was directed by Michelle MacLaren and written by series developer Frank Darabont. It premiered on AMC on Sunday, November 7th, 2010. In this episode, Rick Grimes and several of the human survivors he found travel from their caravan haven into the heart of zombie-infested Atlanta to gather supplies. They make some new allies, but also some new enemies. A racist named Merle Dixon takes issue with a black member of the party named T-Dog and Rick is forced to resort to drastic measures to insure their continued survival. Cast Starring Guest Starring Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the graphic novel series The Walking Dead by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is included on disc one of The Walking Dead: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. It is also included on The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season 3-disc Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray. * This episode loosely adapts events from ''The Walking Dead'' #4 comic book by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore. * Actor Juan Gabriel Pareja is credited as Juan Pareja in this episode. * Actress Jeryl Prescott is credited as Jeryl Prescott Sales in this episode. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michelle MacLaren. It is her only episode from season one. Her next episode is "Pretty Much Dead Already". * This is Frank Darabont's second episode on the series as a writer. His next episode is "Tell It to the Frogs". * This is the first appearance of Andrea, who becomes a regular character on the series. * This is the first appearance of T-Dog, who becomes a regular supporting character in seasons one through three. * This is the first appearance of Jacqui, who becomes a regular character in the remaining episodes of season one. * Actors Charles Casey, Michael L. Covington, Carl Cunningham and Eddie Rattanasouk are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Actor Andrew Rothenberg appeared in two episodes of the TV series Prison Break. Co-star Sarah Wayne Callies was a series regular on that program. * Actor Juan Pareja also played a character named Morales in the 2007 horror film The Mist, directed by Frank Darabont. The film also starred The Walking Dead actors Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn and Melissa McBride. * A still of Andrew Lincoln and Steven Yeun from this episode was used as an alternate photo-cover to ''The Walking Dead'' #80. Allusions * Glenn refers to Rick Grimes as Clint Eastwood. Clint Eastwood is an American film actor and award-winning director. He first came to prominence in the 1960s for his work in the spaghetti western genre, particularly the films of Sergio Leone where his character has become popularly known as The Man With No Name. * The trick of coating oneself in walker guts to mask your scent is also used by Travis Manawa in the "Ouroboros" episode of Fear the Walking Dead, which takes place some time prior to this episode. Quotes * Glenn: Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You're the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town? * Rick Grimes: Wasn't my intention. * Glenn: Yeah, whatever. Yeehah. You're still a dumbass .... * T-Dog: walkie-talkie Anybody out there? Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm sick and tired of hearing mine. * Merle Dixon: Yeah, well, that makes two of us. Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy. * T-Dog: Why don't you pull your head out of your ass? Maybe your headache will go away. Try some positivity for a change. Damn. Home Video * Walking Dead: Season One/DVD * Walking Dead: Season One/Blu-ray * Walking Dead: The Complete First Season/DVD * Walking Dead: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray See also External Links Keywords Atlanta | Axe | Dismemberment | Georgia | Rock quarry campsite | Severed limbs | Zombies Category:2010/Episodes Category:November, 2010/Episodes Category:Colt Python